


The 12 Ficlets of Christmas, Day 6: Present tense.

by hgleiser



Series: Wrong Direction [20]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgleiser/pseuds/hgleiser
Summary: Kimi and Sebastian help each other wrap gifts--and attempt to wrap up each others' love lives.  Rated teen for swearing.





	

“Tell me again why I can’t just put all the shit in bags and be done.”

Sebastian smiled patiently as he trimmed the excess paper from one side of the box filled with cat toys selected for Alain’s enjoyment(and Nico’s annoyance). “Because it needs to look like you put some thought into making everyone’s gifts look nice and it’s fun. Admit it, you’re having fun.”

“Whatever I’m having right now is the opposite of fun.”

Sebastian turned the volume up on the radio, trying his hardest to drown out Kimi’s negativity with Bing Crosby to no avail. “But we’re staying in while it snows ten days before Christmas listening to White Christmas and wrapping presents. What could be better?”

“Paying you to do this for me while I sleep.”

“Kimi!” Sebastian crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it at his head. “Don’t forget part of yours is for Minttu. I’m sure she’d appreciate you doing a good job. What did you get her, anyway?”

“Not too much.” Kimi took a small box out of a bag next to him and opened it to reveal a pair of diamond earrings. “But enough.”

“You two are really serious, aren’t you? When’s the wedding?”

“I’m not going to ask her until I know that’s what she wants too. It seems sudden but...” Kimi couldn’t help but smile. “When you know, you know.”

Sebastian nodded, thinking of the watch he’d hidden under his bed from Jenson for the better part of a month that he hoped would make his intentions clear on Christmas morning. “Yeah...”

“Seb, if you don’t eventually move to the country with him and a dozen children and dogs I’ll be pissed.”

“...excuse me?”

“You heard me. Is obvious you can’t live without each other.” Kimi cut a piece of silver paper covered in snowflakes. “I’ve seen how you act with kids. It’s all you’ve ever wanted.”

“Since I was twenty or so and still thought I was straight. A farm, fatherhood, and a dog.” Sebastian watched the snow collecting on the windowsill with misty eyes. “Regardless of the work I was doing it was always the goal and now...” He sighed. “I’m the closest I’ve ever been but the rest depends on him.”

“Don’t tell me you’re nervous.”

“Aren’t you?”

Kimi shook his head. “When you know, there’s no reason to be. Idiot. Why do I understand this more than you do?”

“Because according to you I’m an idiot.” Sebastian handed him a piece of tape. “Probably the biggest one imaginable.”

“No, that’s Nico if he retires after the next tour to do whatever the hell he’s got planned with Lewis. Probably get married in France and take dumb pictures of themselves.”

“They’re called selfies, Kimi.”

“I liked you more before you joined the twenty-first century.”

“Blame Jenson.”

“Only sometimes.” Kimi attached a silver bow to the wrapped earrings. “I don’t blame him for wanting you around. You’re a pain in the ass, but you’re a pain in the ass who deserves to be happy.”

As much as Sebastian despised All I Want For Christmas Is You, as he listened he found himself suddenly able to relate and only half hated himself for it. “So do you.”


End file.
